wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Curtain
Iron Curtain is the first mission in the Brüder gegen Brüder campaign and in Wargame: European Escalation. You play as the Panzerbrigade 2 of West Germany fending off against the East Germans crossing the border. Objectives Main Objectives: *Eliminate enemy’s units which attack sector Charlie +1 ' *Recon sector Bravo '+1 ' *Eliminate enemies in Bravo sector '+2 ' *Destroy enemy’s outpost in sector Alpha '+3 ''' '''Secondary Objectives *Destroy enemy headquarter in checkpoint +1 ' *Avoid losses in control units '+4 ' Description After Werner Weinhold shot two East German border guards trying to defect to West Germany, East Germany demanded that the West return him to the East to stand trial. However, West Germany refused. Soon tensions began to rise, both Germanies put their militaries on alert. Now the two countries were just staring at each other, and waited to see who would make the first move. Tensions evolved into open conflict when reports came in about a skirmish around Grafhorst near the border between the countries. East Germany sent its Pz.Ausb.Rgt.19 across the border into the West, a few minutes later the West declared both Germanies were now in a state of war. The West sent Panzerbrigade 2, one of its best mechanized divisions, to deal with the invasion force. At the start of the battle only four West German Leopard 1A1 tanks were sent into the battle. East German mechanized units were able to push back the infantry on border patrol, before they could advance any futher Panzerbrigade 2 was able to destroy all the East German armor a few seconds after they got off the bridge at the border. Despite destroying one NVA mechanized squad, the battle was not over, only one bridge was secured, there were still two more bridges that East German forces could use to cross over into the West. A recon vehicle from Panzerbrigade 2 was sent to investigate BRAVO sector where another bridge was located. The recon vehicle reported more East German tanks and APCs. Panzerbrigade 2 soon moved in on BRAVO sector to clear out all NVA armor, they were successful, another mechanized squad was destroyed and the second bridge was secured. After securing the second bridge Panzerbrigade 2 got some reinforcements to help repel the NVA assault. West German command gave new orders to Panzerbrigade 2, the NVA had an FOB set up at a border checkpoint on the East German side of the river, and the NVA had created a bridgehead in ALPHA sector, where the town of Grafhorst and the third and final bridge was located. Panzerbrigade 2 then split into two squads, one squad would cross over the border into East Germany and deal with the FOB, the second squad would destroy the bridgehead and push back East German forces. Both moves were successful, with Grafhorst now free of enemies, Panzerbrigade 2 secured the last bridge. The East German Pz.Ausb.Rgt.19 started to withdraw from the area. Walkthrough #'Eliminate enemy’s units which attack sector Charlie : You start with 4 Leopard 1A1 in the south. Group them all and start heading to the north. At some point you will see a hill on the left side of the road. Get there and place the tanks on the northern ridge. In this position you will be able to shoot enemy units from a safe position. You will complete this task after destroying all enemy vehicles. #'Recon sector Bravo' : After that you will gain a recon vehicle which will arrive from the south. Move it to the north. Now you only have to trace enemy units in the north. #'Eliminate enemies in Bravo sector' : Continue heading north with the recon vehicle ahead. Eliminate all enemy units near the bridge and one tank on the other side of the river (picture below). It’s important to destroy it, because if you don't, you won’t be able to complete this task. After getting rid of the enemy continue to the north. You will encounter some tanks near the forest in the north and assault of APC and infantry from the west. Keep a safe distance and you will easily destroy them. #'Destroy enemy headquarter in checkpoint' : When Bravo sector is secured you will gain two supply trucks which will arrive from the west. Place them near your units and they will resupply them with fuel, ammo and repair damages. You will also gain the possibility to buy new units. You only have to click on the pull-down menu in the left top corner. Use it to buy four more Leopard tanks. Place your tanks near the bridge and send the recon vehicle on the other bank of the river. When you encounter enemy vehicles start returning to your tank units. Once the enemies are on the bridge they will be easy targets for your tanks. After crushing the main defensive lines move all units on the right bank and capture the FOB. Resupply your units. #'Destroy enemy’s outpost in sector Alpha' : After resupplying your units head back on the left bank and move to the north with the recon vehicle ahead. Once you're near the town, look out for enemy units on the right and left sides. Locate them with your recon and shoot them down from a safe distance with your tanks. If you get any damage use the supply trucks to get repairs. Move toward the town and eliminate the enemies hiding behind the hedge near the street. Destroy them all and the mission will end. Aftermath While both German armies engaged each other, the U.S. and the USSR refused to get involved in the conflict, but the two superpowers demanded that both East and West Germany negotiate a ceasefire. Despite the victory achieved by Panzerbrigade 2 in repelling the NVA assault, news started to pour in that more skirmishes were taking place all along the border. The news got even worse, East Germany had launched a full-scale invasion. The West German military prepared to mount a defensive. Flash Message * The first Panzerbrigade units are arriving in the area. * 1. Panzerdivision covering South Wolfsburg. Clash with NVA mechanised units. * Washington and Moscow refuse to intervene. Call for immediate cease-fire. * NVA breakthrough in sector 3. Panzerdivision. Counter attack in progress... * Intelligence confirms partial rupture of communications in sector 19. MRD. See Also *Die Hard Wargame European Escalation - Mission 1 Iron Curtain|Walkthrough Category:European Escalation missions